Boiler steam is adopted for traditional heating, and a heat exchanger is used to heat and circulate hot water. This traditional way of heating is energy-intensive, costly and needs a huge network of pipes.
The heater of electric heating tube seen in the past is heated by putting the heating tube in water. This way of heating is difficult to popularize due to low energy conversion efficiency and high operation cost.
Atmospheric thermal plasma technologies have been widely applied in recent years, and for example, for plasma cutting, plasma cladding, plasma propulsion and plasma assisted combustion for power plant ignition.
Korean patent with the patent No. of PCT/KR2010/004032 2010 Jun. 22 discloses mixed combustion of combustible water and waste oil. Although plasma is adopted for heating and assisting combustion, the plasma adopts argon as working gas, which is high in operation cost. Fossil fuel is used for combustion in a furnace, which inevitably produces exhaust emissions and further treatment is needed for exhaust.
Korean patent with the patent No. of 1020110032551 discloses a structure that uses a plasma torch to heat a spiral water pipe. The heating efficiency of plasma of the structure is relatively low as a lot of heat escapes into ambient space, and the exhaust inevitably brings environmental pollution.
American patent with the patent No. of 1020110032551 discloses a manner of heating water through vibration and radiant energy of photons and through multiple reflections of the photons in plasma by a reflecting mirror. This way of heating is low in efficiency and difficult to produce large-capacity boilers.
The patent with the patent No. of PCT/CN2016/000004 discloses a plasma boiler with closed cycle ionization combustion of exhaust. The boiler is a pressure container with high design and processing requirements, and is not suitable for heating.